Forces of Destiny
by sweetpeachytrina
Summary: When Thor is banished to Earth, he seeks redemption and along his journey he finds his much more then he bargained for... Ororo/Thor
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Forces of Destiny **  
><strong> 

**Summary:** When Thor is banished to Earth, he seeks redemption and along his journey he finds his much more then he bargained for... Xmen/Thor **_**

**Chapter One**

**An: **This is my attempt to tie the movie/comic version of Thor to Xmen and the paring is going to be Ororo/ Thor friendship...maybe some romance. On a random note, this chapter was inspired by the song "Hunter" by Dido. Very awesome song. Anyways, don't be shy and leave a review letting me know what you think. Enjoy!

"Thor!"

Deep in the heart of Brazil, the sound of a tortured womanly scream, filled with rage and pain, could be heard echoing through an massive rainforest causing several tropical animals resting in nearby trees to scatter frightened. Moments earlier, the evening sky had been clear and filled with stars, but now dark clouds were beginning to roll in followed by the sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning. A tall, petite, pale skinned woman stood on a dark beach nude with her damp blonde locks falling limp around her trembling frame as she stared up at the heavens with an devastated expression on her face. The warm, salty ocean water washed across her bare waist as she stood deep inside of the tide. Anyone who was observing the scene could all agree on one thing. The hauntingly beautiful creature that was now standing in all of her naked glory on the sand bank was no mortal woman. She was a living breathing goddess that appeared to have leapt to life off the page of some ancient fairytale book.

Her name was Gaea, goddess of the Earth and she was filled with an unadulterated rage.

As she walked deeper into the ocean, she inhaled deeply as she felt her connection with nature strengthen, slightly calming her down. Earlier that evening and she had been bathing in the ocean and playing with several of her pet companion dolphins when she felt her chest tighten with anxiety. Seconds later a pain ripped through her heart and she had felt the most intense pain that she had ever known. Only one thing could make her feel such a heart wrenching pain. Something bad had happened to her son. She could sense his life force slightly, but the connection she had with him was very weak and very faint. Around her, the ocean raged violently mirroring her emotions. She had to find out what happened to her firstborn son, Thor. It was time for her to pay a visit to Asgardian.

Less then a minute after deciding to pay an impromptu visit to the realm of her former lover, Odin of Asgardian, she arrived gracefully at the entrance of the bridge. The blue eyed goddess stopped short when she came face to face with the very tall and very present black man who was keeping watch. He bowed his head in respect to her being a goddess and she forced a smiled in acknowledgement. She had met him a handful of times over many millenniums. She knew that he wouldn't allow her any access to the kingdom unless he received King Odin's expressed permission.

"Hello, Watch keeper," she greeted softly, "I request an audience with Odin."

Gaea blushed as he gazed upon her with reverence and admiration as he bowed once again. The goddess long blonde previously wet hair was now completely dry and fell in soft curls touching the midsection of her back. She was a bright white toga covered her lithe muscular body, hugging her body like a second skin, and golden sandals adorned her beautiful delicate feet. Sitting on the crown of our head was a reef made of baby breath and rose petals. She was very beautiful and was revered as being one of the most beautiful goddesses in all of the realms.

"Welcome to Asgardian, Jord. King Odin has been anticipating your arrival," he informed stoically," These soldiers shall escort you to see the king."

"Thank you," she murmured before following behind the soldiers leading her to Odin's throne room.

As she headed down the long marble halls of the impossibly beautiful and eloquent palace, she couldn't help but think about the last time she had walked those very halls. Back then, she had been holding a small bundle wrapped tightly in exotic silk held close to her chest. Losing herself in her memories of the past she recalled that the small bundle that had been in her arms had been her first born son, Thor. Like a quiet and gentle lamb, he had been sleeping peacefully in her arms and despite her strong reluctance to hand her child over to the Frigga, wife of Odin, and goddess of marriage, she knew that it was the best thing in Thor's interest. The destiny that Odin had offered him was far greater then a destiny could ever be offered on Earth.

While it had broken her heart to give up her beautiful son, she knew that he would live an great life as his father's heir to the throne. Placing a tender kiss on his forehead, she had followed a middle aged Odin into his throne room where his wife was waiting with two demi goddesses, who were smiling excited as they awaited the arrival of the young child. Gaea suspected that Frigga had been privy to her husband's intentions to woo her, and she had known the reasons had been to produce an ultimate sir not because he bore any feelings towards her. As she grew closer to King Odin's chambers, she recalled the memory she had of Thor leaving her arms forever.

*Flashback*

_"He is such a beautiful baby boy," the goddess of marriage had gushed amazed as she and the other women gathered around her and the child. _

_Jord couldn't help but to smile as her son stirred and cooed sleepily in her arms. She knew that the time had come to hand over her child, but despite knowing she was doing it all for the right reasons, her heart couldn't help but break as she stared down into his tiny perfect angelic little face._

_"Promise that you will take good care of our son," she whispered tearfully._

_Frigga smiled warmly._

_"I promise."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

Gaea was snapped back to the present as the sound of the heavy doors leading to the throne. King Odin instantly rose from the magnificent crystal carved throne and slowly made his way down the stairs to meet her in the middle of the room. The room was filled with a blaring silence as she fixed her steely gaze. Despite his aged face and the silver hair she could spot in his beard, he was still as handsome and his presence was just as commanding as it had been the day he had come to Earth and wooed her, which led to her carrying his first male offspring, the rightful heir to the throne of Odin's kingdom.

He greeted her with a chaste kiss on the cheeks.

"You look more beautiful every time I lay eyes on you, goddess," Odin started.

Gaea could hardly contain the resentful sneer that was threatening to spread across her pretty face as she stood with her arms folded across her ample chest.

"Please do insult me by choosing a tactic as weak as flattery. We need to speak. It is about our son," she said scathingly.

Suddenly the beautiful gold lace curtains in the north entrance of the room parted and the Odin's wife walked in accompanied by four heavily armed warriors. Once she was standing before King Odin, the men disappeared from the room leaving the god and the two goddesses alone.

The earth goddess smiled faintly as she turned to greet Frigga, the beautiful goddess of marriage. The two women stared at each other, both women wearing the same grim expressions on their beautiful faces. The pained expression on the other goddess face showed that she was taking the loss of Thor just as hard as she was. Even Thor had been an adoptive son to Frigga, she loved didn't love him any more or any less then she did her own biological sons.

"Jord, it is a blessing to see you again," Frigga greeted the other goddess with a warm smile as she kissed her on both of her cheeks.

"Same here. I only wish it was under better circumstances," she said quietly.

Odin's wife nodded in agreement.

"Thor's fate bought you to this place," Loki said quietly.

Jord glanced up sharply noticing for the first time that there was another presence in the room. Laying eyes on a pale, smirking perspiration Loki, a frown was suddenly appeared on her lips. There was something about the young man that made her skin crawl. She couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was, but she could sense their was a darkness lurking inside of him. A darkness that she didn't particularly like or cared for. Before she could entertain these thoughts any longer, Odin spoke snatching her back to reality.

"I find it odd that you have managed to show up here so swiftly. Tell me, Gaea, just how was it that you come across the knowledge of Thor's banishment?" King Odin inquired with a grey eyebrow arched suspiciously.

Jord glared at him evenly. She wanted nothing more then to take her wrath out on her former lover and the father of her son, but she reluctantly kept her temper in check. She wasn't impulsive, and starring at Odin, she knew the weary elderly King wasn't foolish. He knew what the consequences would be if any harm came to Thor, but she thought it would be best if she reminded him. Moving closer to the king, she noticed Odin's other son Loki stepped towards her apprehensively, but one cold glare from her piercing blue eyes made him stop cold in her tracks. Smirking, she turned her attention back towards Odin, and glared at him coldly.

"I bore him out of my own wound. A mother knows when her child is in great peril. What has become of my son?" she asked evenly.

Frigga stepped between King Odin and Jord hoping to keep the peace between the two.

"I know that you are angry, Gaea, but you must try to be calm," she tried to reason.

While the two women had been friendly in the past, the glare Gaea was giving the goddess of marriage was nothing less then hostile.

"You promised that you would keep him safe, Frigga. You swore to me that you would never let anything happen to my son," she said quietly.

Frigga blinked back hot tears as she turned away from the other goddess feeling heavy hearted. When she had first learned that Odin had banished Thor from Asgardian, she had instantly been overcome with guilt and sorrow. Despite her feeling angry with her husband, she knew that it was her duty as his wife to stand by the decisions that he made, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

"Gaea, please," Frigga tried reasoning with the other goddess, but she knew that it was all in vain.

"This is unjust! You cannot simply banish him to Earth. He isn't just a mere god. He is Thor. He is the son of Odin, the offspring of a god and goddess. He is our son!" she roared angrily.

"Gaea, he defied me! He is too driven by his emotions. He is not ready to rule as King of Asgardian," he growled evenly.

"So you punish him by banishing him?" she demanded coldly, "You stripped him of everything! His memories, his abilities are gone! How is he suppose to survive?"

"He is going to survive by proving to me that he is worthy of the throne," he explained curtly.

Jord narrowed her sapphire tinted eyes annoyed.

My son is worthy to be king. Instead you relinquishing the throne to him, you banished him to make room for one of your own biological sons to take the throne. You turned your back on him as if you never cared for him at all," she hissed.

"I loved Thor more then anything in this realm. He is my first born, and the throne is his birthright. If he isn't ready to rule, I will not subject the people of this realm to his potentially disastrous reign," Odin growled.

"He was doing what he thought was for the best of your kingdom. He is a warrior. The is fierce and proud. He has our blood coursing through his veins. Why do you expect him to be anything more then what he already is?" Gaea cried desperately.

Odin scoffed rudely.

" Thor was nothing more then an hot headed fool. He deliberately disobeyed me and took on the Frost Giants nearly bringing war to this realm. Only Fools going rushing in and that is exactly what our son was. A fool," he said angrily.

Jord eye's narrowed annoyed as she bared her teeth menacingly.

"The only fool I see before my eyes is you, oh mighty god of Asgardian," she mocked nastily.

"Bite your tongue, Gaea," Odis thundered warningly.

"Do not speak to me as if I was just a mere mortal woman. I am a goddess," she said defiantly.

"You may be a goddess, but you rule is in the realm you call Earth. Not here in my kingdom. I banished him to your realm because the safest place he could be if not at the side of his father, is in the realm of his mother," he said gruffly.

Gaea blinked back her tears stubbornly.

"If you won't be a father to him, I will be his mother. Tell me where my son is so I can go to him and provide him with the means to at least protect himself," she pleaded.

Odin sighed and shook his head reluctantly.

"As much as I can sympathize with your grief over our son, you know that I cannot do as you ask. I can not reverse his fate. I cannot change that which I already put in motion," he said firmly.

Jord knew this to be true as a law that ruled that gods, but that did not do anything to soothe her mounting rage.

"If something happens to Thor, there is nowhere in heaven or hell where you can hide from my wrath. I swear to you that I will turn this universe upside down and sees that everyone and everything suffers the same pain I will feel if I have to suffer the loss of my son," she warned coldly, before turning and disappearing out of the throne room.

As she stormed towards the bridge, she was beginning to think there wasn't any possible way that she could aid her son, when a thought suddenly occurred to her bringing an smile of comfort to her lips. She had been so consumed with anger and worry that she hadn't consider an option of saving her son that wouldn't anger the other gods and protect Thor in the process. There was one way that Gaea could make sure that her son was safe, which meant doing something she had done only once in her entire time of being a goddess and that had been putting her faith in humans.

A long time ago, the Celestials, a mysterious, alien race, came to Earth to perform experiments on man's ancestors. The experiments were genetic in nature, and because of this genetic engineering all humans have the potential to have superhuman abilities written in their genetic code. Nearly a thousand years ago, the Celestials again visited the Earth, but this time was met by a union of the gods who looked after Earth such as Odin of Asgardian. The gods knew that the Celestials would eventually return to judge humanity, and if they were deemed unworthy, the Celestials would destroy the Earth. As the male gods made plans to go to war with the Celestials, the goddesses decided on a different course of action. They decided to use the time they had to find nine human subjects and released the latent genetic potential within them.

Out of the nine human subjects, one of them had been a young African girl who belonged to a very small and reclusive tribe in Africa. When the goddesses had come to her, she had been half dead in the middle of the desert trying to escape an rival tribe who had murdered most of her family. While the other goddesses had been uncertain of whether the young girl was worthy or would live long enough to receive their gift, there had been no doubt in Gaea mind that they had find the perfect vessel. Being so touched with how fierce and stubbornly the young girl had fought to cling to life, the earth goddess had personally poured some of her abilities into the dying child along with a promise, unlike the other humans the goddesses. Gaea promise to the young girl, Keya, had been that all of Kenya's descendant's would bear the same abilities as she would from that day forth.

Closing her eyes, Gaea knew what she had to do. She had to find the woman who would save her son and restore him back to his rightful place in the house of Odin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**An: Sorry for the delay, and for some overlooked grammatical and spelling mistakes. Any whoo...enjoy =)**

"Happy Birthday, Ororo!"

The wind rider blushed happily as she sat in a comfortable plush black and red leather booth surrounded by her closest friends. On her immediate right was Logan, Anna and Remy, and sitting to her left was her best friend Jean and her husband Scott. They were sitting inside an Italian restaurant called "Antonio's" where they were enjoying a celebratory birthday dinner in her honor.

After thanking her friends for their kind birthday wishes, the waitress came over and took their order. Once she had disappeared, small yet comfortable conversation was being made between Scott, Jean and Anna. As she sat quietly enjoying the company of her friends, she shifted anxiously in her seat keeping an eye on her hem line. She was wearing a midnight blue mini dress that was strapless and hugged her body tighter then a snug glove. The heels on her feet were brand new and breaking them in were starting to become more trouble then they were worth. Diverting her attention away from her regrettable fashion choices, Ororo noticed that Logan was looking slightly uncomfortable as he stared down at the menu with a tense expression on his face. While he was her unofficial date for the night, she suspected that he rather be back at the mansion working on his newly acquired motorcycle or having a cold beer while watching a hockey game rather then any the present social setting.

As she took a long sip of her strawberry Cosmo, Ororo couldn't help but feel mix feelings at turning thirty. While everyone kindly assured her that she didn't look a day older then twenty five, she could feel the weight of her age wearing heavily on her mind. She felt that she had a satisfying career of being a teacher and headmistress at Xavier's School for the Gifted, she couldn't ignore the feeling that something deeper and more meaningful was missing in her life. It wasn't bad enough that she had to witness Jean and Scott who were engaged exchanged love sick smiles the entire night, Remy and Anna had been on the dance floor bumping and grinding so intensely that it made Ororo feel the need to rush home and take an ice cold shower. While a big part of her was happy and pleased that her best friend Jean and her surrogate like brother Remy were both engaged in pretty healthy relationships, she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of loneliness she felt whenever she would watch them with their significant lovers.

After dinner and desert was finished, Remy suddenly pulled out a small midnight blue box wrapped with a white bow and slid it across the table towards her.

"Happy Birthday, Stormy," he grinned warmly.

Ororo blushed and smiled at the beaming Cajun warmly. If there was something that she could count on every year, it was Remy lavishing her with some expensive and beautiful gift. Despite her constant protests, he would ignore her and continue to do it anyway. Last year he had given her a very rare plant that grew in Japan that he somehow managed to obtain in a shroud of secrecy.

"You did not have to get me anything, Remy," she murmured as she delicately unwrapped the small box.

They were beautiful diamond studded Florida leaf earrings that were absolutely stunning.

"These earrings are gorgeous. I love them," Ororo gushed happily as she examined them closely.

"Happy Birthday, cherie," he murmured leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

After returning the kiss she pulled away, and she couldn't help but notice the deep scowl on Logan's face. Earlier that day he had given her a bouquet of beautiful flowers, and while she had loved them, she had been expecting something more from him. Something more personal which she hoped would come in the form of a commitment, but so far he hadn't been showing that was a gift he was willing to give.

After paying the tab, they walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the parking lot, Ororo was surprised when Remy took her by the hand and led her off to the side away from the others. Once they were out of hearing range from the others, he turned to her with a gentle smile. As the Cajun took a brief moment to silently observe her, he noted that despite the blatant sad look in her aquatic blue eyes, that she still looked beautiful.

"Listen, Remy knows dat it ain't none of his business, is everything okay?" he asked concerned while taking a cigarette out of his black slack pants along with his lighter.

Before the cancer stick could make its way between his lips, Ororo grabbed it away and gave him a dirty look.

Forcing a smile she nodded before looking away quickly. Her efforts were in vain due to the fact that Remy didn't have to concentrate very hard to tell that she wasn't being very honest with him. Her evasiveness over the personal question came as no surprise to the Cajun. In all the years he had known the beautiful reserved Wind rider, he had always known how private and reserved she was, and he respected that. Tonight, he couldn't help but worry about his close friend. She seemed as if everything was ok, but he knew her better then that. He could tell when something was wrong.

"I am fine. You should go. Anna is looking a bit impatient," she said amused as she noticed the constant glances the brunette was casting their way despite being engaged in a conversation with Scott.

Ororo's smile faded when she noticed Jean and Logan engaged in a conversation as well only Logan was smiling flirtatiously while Jean lightly brushed his advances aside. The way he was talking and interacting with Jean made Ororo feel slightly jealous. She wanted a man to look at her in the way Remy gazed at Anna, and the way Scott and Logan looked at Jean. Realizing that she may never get to experienced that made a lump swell in her throat, and before she could get emotional, she looked away and turned her attention back towards the Cajun.

As he brushed his lips against her cheek, she smiled as she caught the scent of French cologne and after shave radiating of his silk black dress shirt.

"Don't worry about Logan, mon ami. He's a blind jackass. If dat fool can't see what an rare and wonderful femme' like y' has t' offer him, den he doesn't deserve you," he said seriously.

Ororo blushed beneath her friends compliment. Remy had always been the one man to make her feel as if she was absolutely beautiful. If his heart wasn't already spoken for, Ororo often wondered how good they could have been together. There was a special bond that connected them, and on some level there was the hint of love, but she knew that the loved shared between them came from a place of deep friendship that had developed between them over the years.

"It's fine, Remy. Logan and I are not anything more then good friends. I did not expect anything more from him tonight. That would have been foolish," she smiled softly.

He could tell that she was lying, and the fact that Logan's uncaring action was hurting his Stormy didn't sit too well with him. He knew that Ororo would be furious if he decided to get involved, but Remy was determined to protect her one way or another. If that meant warning Logan to stay away from the weather witch all together, then he was s prepared to do that.

"Are you sure dat y' are ok?" he pressed frowning.

Ororo smiled sweetly.

"I will be fine, my friend. Thank you for the earrings. I really love them," she murmured embracing him.

You know that I feel that you deserve nothin' but the best," he murmured kissing her lightly on the top of her head and giving her one last kiss on the cheek before they made their way together making his way back over to where Anna was waiting.

Ororo had rode over in the towns car with Jean, Scott, Anna and Remy and had been prepared to leave the same way she came when Logan approached her.

"Did you want to go for a ride? There was somewhere I wanted to take you before heading straight back to the mansion," he said casually.

"Just the two of us?" she asked surprised.

"You ain't afraid to be alone with me, are you Ro?" he teased wickedly.

She couldn't help but be frustrated at his sudden mild flirtation. One minute he was hot, and the next he was cold. She was beginning to feel that the emotion roller coaster that they both were riding was never going to come to a stop. Shaking her head, her heart told her to decline his offer and head back to the school where a carton of Strawberry cheesecake ice cream was waiting for in the freezer, but she hesitated. Her gut wanted her to get on the back of his bike and ride away with him to wherever he wanted to take her.

"Are you in?" he asked patiently, his voice snapping her back to reality.

Smiling faintly, she made her choice and reluctantly took the helmet that he was holding out to her before hoping on the back of his motorcycle. Securing the black helmet on her head , she wrapped her arms around his midsection tightly preparing for the ride. Moments later they were roaring down the street with the wind blowing in her hair leaving the city behind them in the rearview mirror.

The ride from the city into the remote country side was beautiful and peaceful, and for the first time all evening, Ororo felt a genuine sense of happiness. The night sky was clear and filled with stars and a full moon, and the wind was warm and soothing against her skin. An half an hour later, the bike finally came to a stop on top of a very high hill over looking the city filled with bright lights. As he cut off the engine, Ororo un mounted the motorcycle with a serene smile on her lips as the wind blew through her long white hair as she walked towards the edge of the hill. Looking over the edge, Logan watched as her momentary joy was replaced by a hint of sadness.

"We have not been here in quite sometime," she murmured wistfully as turned and faced him feeling slightly apprehensively.

Ororo's body language showed a slight hostility towards him. Logan didn't have to use his powerful sense of smell to know that she was angry and disappointed in him. He couldn't really blame her. Deep down he knew that there was an unspoken tension between them, and if he was honest with himself he knew that he only had himself to blame. In the past months that they had been spending time together, he used to take her up there where they would spend time talking, or just enjoy each other's company in a comfortable silence. Lately their trips to their special place had been less frequent due to the fact that he had been inadvertently pushing her away. From the emotions radiating from her, he could sense that she felt as if he could care less about her, but that wasn't the case.

In fact, it was the complete opposite. He had undeniable strong feelings for the wind rider, but he didn't know how to show her or tell her. The one thing that they both had in common was the fact that they weren't two people prone to showing their emotions and expressing their feelings aloud. Ororo had been able to let down her walls and show him her more intimate and vulnerable side, and before he hadn't been able to show the same in return.

A part of the reason was because of Jean Gray, the woman he had once been deeply in love with. Once the telepath had married Scott, it had ended all hopes Logan ever had of him and the beautiful red head ever being together. The only feelings he had left for Jean were strictly platonic. While it had hurt him that the red head chose to be with the boy scout rather them him, he eventually grew to respect her decision.

Shortly after the wedding had taken place, Ororo had began expressing interest in him, and that's how their new found relationship started. It had all began innocently enough. Logan would see her every so often when she was alone in her green house where he would silently watch her while she tended to her beloved plants. Some days they would talk about casual things and the conversation would be comfortable and easy, but other days the atmosphere would be filled with so much sexual tension and desire, that it became uncomfortable and slightly painful to be around her. Eventually, they had shared a passionate kiss, and naturally Ororo believed that things would progress further after that, but they hadn't. Instead, he had treated her coldly and began pushing her away.

Inhaling deeply, he realized that was all about to change as he reached into his pocket and clutched the small black velvet box that he had been keeping secretly hidden all night. Despite Ororo's obvious anger towards him, he was determined to make her see just how much she really meant to him. He was done with pretending and the games. He knew that he was taking a big risk, but staring into her dark beautiful face, he knew that she was worth it. As he cradled the box in his fingers, he began to ponder how he would express his intentions without sounding silly.

He wasn't planning on proposing to her, for that was too big of a commitment for him to take at that moment. Instead he was preparing to offer her a promise. A promise of a deeper commitment in the future. Gazing into her beautiful face filled with tension, he realized that she was the only woman he could see himself being with, and he wanted to take their relation to a more intimate and higher level.

Ororo forced a smile and shook her head. Remy was right. Logan didn't care about her, so why should she continue to bother wasting her time? A part of her felt more then a little hurt and insulted that after six months of believing that there was a chance that her and Logan could be more then just friends, she realized that she was wrong and she wasn't willing to waste any more time wondering if she could ever be right.

"I just wanted to thank you, Logan. I appreciate you showing me an amazing time on my birthday. It was very sweet of you to take time out and bring me here. This place always held a special place in my heart, and I think it always will. If you do not mind, I think I rather just fly back to the school. After such a hectic and exciting day, I could use some quiet time to myself," she said softly as she turned towards him and headed closer to the edge of the hill.

"Ro, wait," he said gruffly, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" she asked quietly as she slowly faced him.

As she stared him down, Ororo could tell that he wanted to tell her something, but each time he opened his mouth, words never came out. Suddenly she became angry. Just who did Logan think he was anyways? Did he honestly think that he could just toy with her heart and get away with it. She wasn't planning on letting him get off the hook without giving him a piece of her mind.

"What is that you would like for me to know, Logan? You made it perfectly clear that there is not anything between us that is worth while. You already shown that you do not care for me, so what else possibly could there be left to say?" she asked coldly.

Logan swallowed deeply. He had known that Ororo was irritated with him, but he had no idea it had been this intense. He was starting to realize that he had hurt her deeply, and the guilt quickly began to overcome him. He had never intended to cause her any pain, and he had a feeling that no matter what he said, the chance of them being together may have come and gone.

"It's not like that, Ro," he tried.

She scoffed rudely.

"So you are telling me that the way you have been acting lately is all in my head? When we kissed I thought that was a mutual agreement that our relationship, or whatever we is that we were would go further, but I was wrong. You already proved that to me, so why continue wasting your time and mine?" she asked angrily.

Suddenly there was a loud crack of lightning causing Ororo to flinch startled. Staring up into the sky she was puzzled to find a big dark ominous cloud swirling around in the heavens indicating an upcoming storm, but in

"Listen, Ro. I know that I was a huge jerk from the way I've been treating you, but I don't think you should take your anger out on the city," he started.

Ororo shook her head feeling frightened.

"This is not me," she whispered as she felt the slow drops of rain cascade across her skin and face.

Logan frowned as he stared up at the sky warily.

"Yeah, no kidding. You usually don't let your emotions get the best of you," he started.

She stared at him desperately.

"Logan, you are not understanding what I am trying to tell you. I cannot and have not been the one in control of this storm. This is the work of something else," she cried softly as the rain began to fall harder.

He opened his mouth to respond, but before Ororo could hear what the feral man had to say, a blinding light flashed across the sky, cutting their conversation short. The weather witch's blue eyes widened with amazement as she watched a turquoise tinted tornado swirled dramatically from the dark heavens making its way towards the ground. Before she could wonder what was happening, she felt a violent wind sweep off her feet slamming her roughly into the ground several feet away from Logan. Ororo felt the air knocked out of her lungs as she slammed face first into the dirt. Frustrated, her eyes began to glow a bright white as the storm continued to rage around her helplessly out of her control. As she struggled to her feet, she could hear Logan screaming her name over the loud storm, but she was mesmerized by the swirling funnel that was slowly closing down on them. She had never seen anything like it in her entire life. In all of her time having her abilities, she had never experienced such a disconnect with a storm, and while this frightened her, it intrigued her more.

Logan tried rushing to her side, but he was instantly swept off his feet and flung several feet away from her. As Ororo struggled to her feet, she gasped breathlessly as she felt the violent wind sweep her into the air swirling with tree branches and heavy rocks. She knew that if this storm didn't calm down soon, that it would cause great harm to the people in the city, and she couldn't let that happen.

She was jerked back to reality by Logan snatching her to her feet with deep concern in his steely eyes.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gruffly as he looked her over cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Ororo shook her head despite the screaming pain in her left wrist.

"I am fine," she assured weakly.

"What the hell is that thing?" Logan demanded as she clung to him to keep from being swept away by the brutal winds.

Before she could respond they were once again separated as the funnel swirled down and landed between them.

_Why can't I control this?_ she wondered terrified as she was thrown back against the ground.

Forcing herself to remain on her feet, she prayed desperately to her goddess to give her the strength to get a handle on the storm. She didn't understand why she couldn't get in tuned with the tornado, but she was determined to make the force of nature become subordinate to her command. As her long thick white hair whipped around her small frame, she began to slowly walk towards the powerful furious tornado with a look of determination in her piercing blue eyes.

"Ororo don't! It's too dangerous," he yelled, but it was too late.

Before she could hit the ground, she felt herself slip inside of the violent tunnel disappearing from Logan's view.

"Ro," he yelled in horror as he watched helplessly as several bolts of purple lighting dance around the funnel like an electric force field.

She closed her eyes and was bracing herself to hit the ground violently, when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrap around her slender frame preventing her from spiraling into the ground. The moment she fell into the mysterious man's embrace, the tunnel stopped abruptly disappearing into thin air leaving them surrounded by a cloud of dust and dirt. As she waited for her vision to clear, she coughed violently struggling to breathe as the debris became more thick and intense. Suddenly, she released a startled cry as she felt the arms releasing her causing her to land unsteadily on her feet. She looked behind her to see who or what had caught her when she felt her breath catch in her throat at the incredible sight before her. The man had to be at least six feet or taller, and his head was filled with thick blonde hair that fell down to his bare shoulders. His blue eyes were barely visible beneath his heavy eyelids, and his shallow breathing indicated that he was hurt.

Before she could speak, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed weakly face first in the dirt. He was unconscious.


End file.
